Destructive ending
by otakufan375
Summary: Feeling betrayed by both Hoshido and Nohr. Corrin decided to destroy both kingdoms out of revenge. Will the siblings be able to stop her or will they fall with their kindoms?


Corrin was left with a decision. She has to decide between Hoshido and Nohr. But she didn't want to side with ether of them because the face that she didn't know who to believe and the fact that her siblings in Nohr hid that she was kidnapped. She felt such hatred towards both of them.

"Corrin!" Xander said

"Corrin!" Ryoma said

Corrin had made up her mind. She decided that she was going to destroy both kingdoms. She didn't care about ether of them anymore. She decided to show them and example of that. Takumi was going to be the one that would convince them that she no longer cared about them. As for Nohr, she was going to use Camilla to tell them that she no longer cared about them.

Corrin turned towards her Hoshidian family. The siblings looked at her and hoped that she would come to their side. What happened instead left them shocked. Takumi was now intense pain because Corrin just shot some black flames at him.

"Takumi!" Sakura yelled

"I knew that she would choose us" Xander said with a confident smirk.

The Nohrians also got a shock because Corrin shot some black flames at Camilla. She was also in intense pain.

"Camilla!" Elise yelled

Xander couldn't believe that his little sister did that to her big sister. It was really shocking because Camilla was the one that cared about Corrin the most out of everyone else.

"Corrin! What are you doing?! Stop that!" Azura said

Seeing that Azura was not willing to side with her stabbed her with her sword. The blue haired princess coughed up blood.

"C-Corrin, why?" Azura said

The black flames that that engulfed Takumi and Camilla extinguished but it left both of them with bad burns.

"Azura!" Hinoka yelled

"Why would do this, Corrin?" Azura asked

"Because my entire life has been a lie. All of you didn't tell me where I was from and just made up stupid stories that would make believe that was actually a part of your family. Now that I know about this, there's no one I can trust. The only one I can trust is myself" Corrin said

"That's not true! We love you, Corrin! And nothing is going to change that!" Elise said

"Would you be saying that if you've been living a life of lies?" Corrin asked

"It doesn't matter now! We still care about you. You could at least understand that" Leo said

"It's useless! It's obvious that she doesn't have any plans on joining ether of us" Takumi said

"At least someone understands" Corrin said

"Are you really going to turn your back on us?!" Ryoma asked

"Of course" Corrin said with no hesitation

"Corrin, snap out of it! This isn't you!" Xander said

"I don't take orders from you anymore, Xander" Corrin said

"Corrin, please listen to us" Camilla said

"I don't have time for that. I have other plans right now" Corrin said

"Other plans? What do you mean?" Hinoka asked

"Since both families decided to hide and lie to me. It's only fair that both kingdoms feel my wrath. I'm going to destroy both Hoshido and Nohr!" Corrin said

Both families couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You must be joking right? Please tell me you were joking!" Elise said

"Sister! Please don't do this!" Sakura begged

"My mind has been made up. I will start with Nohr and then I will go after Hoshido. All of you better prepare yourselves. We'll be enemies the next time we meet" Corrin said

Corrin fled in a random direction. However what they didn't know was that she to another direction to get to Nohr.

She was actually the first to make it back to Nohr. She knew that her so called father was still here. She entered the throne room and saw that King Garon was there on the throne. He looked up and saw that his child was there.

"Corrin, glad to see that you made it back in one piece. Of course I knew you would" Garon said

Garon then saw that his daughter was giving him a look. He knew that look too. He saw it in her eyes. He saw that his daughter had eyes full of hatred. He didn't know what had happened to cause her to change but he didn't really care. He liked the look in her eyes.

"You have hatred in your eyes" Garon said

"That's right. This is the hatred that I have for Hoshido" Corrin said

Garon smirked at her. He was happy to see that this girl had finally embraced the darkness and got rid of the light that was holding her back.

"But I also house hatred for Nohr" Corrin said

Garon was not expecting to hear that. The fact that his own child was embracing her hatred.

"Be warned that I will not allow you have any hatred towards Nohr" Garon said

"You don't seem to understand, Father. Or should I say Anankos?" Corrin asked

Garon was too shocked for words. How on earth did this child learn about who he really was?

"Where did you hear that name?" Garon asked

"Azura told me the history of a kingdom in an underground valley. It didn't take me long to figure out that you possessed Garon after he died" Corrin said

"What are you planning to do with this knowledge?" Garon asked

"Nothing" Corrin said

"Nothing?" Garon asked

"That's right. The only reason I'm here is to kill you" Corrin said

"Kill me?" Garon asked

Garon then started to laugh.

"You're joking right?! What makes you think you can kill me? You hesitated to kill some Hoshidian prisoners when you were allowed to come back to the castle" Garon said

"I've changed since then. Now I'm stronger than I was before" Corrin said

"We'll let's see if you have what it takes to beat me" Garon said

"IAGO!" Garon shouted

Iago, the Nohrian tactician, appeared before them.

"You called your majesty?" Iago asked

Iago then noticed that Corrin was there.

"Ah! Princess Corrin! So nice to see you again. I trust that you are doing well" Iago said

"Don't be polite towards an enemy, Iago" Garon said

Iago wasn't expect to hear that from the king.

"Enemy? What do you mean?" Iago asked

"Corrin came back here to kill me. Iago, I want to see what you can do against her in battle" Garon said

Iago was shocked at first that Corrin came back to kill Garon but then he smiled when he the king told him to take care of her.

"Interesting! Well, Princess Corrin, I'm afraid that it's time for you to die!" Iago said

Iago launched a dark spell at her only for it to be deflected by her sword. Iago launched hundreds of dark orbs at her. He was confident that the young princess had no chance of dodging any of his attacks. Corrin grew wings and used them as shields. She grew scales on her skin and they were as hard as steel. She knew that she couldn't dodge them so she decided to increase her defense to lessen the damage.

Iago was not expecting that. He saw that the princess heightened her defenses instead of dodging.

"It looks like you learned so new tricks while you were away from Nohr. Color me impressed" Iago said

Iago was about to use another spell but Corrin decided to fight back. She unleashed some of her black flames that she used on Takumi and Camilla earlier. Iago was encased in the flames and started to scream in agony.

Corrin didn't think it was worth the trouble of using her sword to end his life. Her hand had a dark aura around it. She rammed her hand straight through him with no hesitation. Iago died instantly.

Garon saw that she was much bigger threat than he thought. He thought she wouldn't be capable of killing Iago, but he proved her wrong.

"Anankos, your next" Corrin said

Garon stood up from his throne and brought his axe.

"Very well, I will personally put an end to your pathetic life myself" Garon said

This time Corrin was going to use her sword. They clashed against each other. Garon was confident that he could win because he was even more powerful than Xander. They clashed and parried each other. The king encased his weapon in a dark aura. Corrin did the same thing. They charged at each other and clashed.

Corrin's attack overpower Garon's. Not only did his axe break but he also received a huge slash wound on the front of his body.

"H-how could you overpower me like that?!" Garon asked

Garon then noticed that her weapon was covered in steel scales. The same scales that she used to heighten her defense against Iago earlier.

"Don't tell me" Garon said

"That's right. I covered my sword in dragon scales. The scales can also be used to strengthen my attacks as well" Corrin said

Garon was now completely livid.

"CORRIN! CORRIN! CORRIN!" Garon shouted

Garon then transformed into a dragon.

"So this is your true form. I'll be sure to break you apart" Corrin said

She changed into her dragon form as well. Her dragon form was smaller compared to Anankos. But she knew a lot more trick then just breath attack.

Corrin managed to summon a giant sword and deflected all the breath attacks that Anankos threw at her. She managed to slash him an insane amount of times. Anankos was suffering from the damage that he was receiving.

"This can't be happening! I can't be defeated by the likes of you!" Anankos said

"You better believe it because my hatred is even stronger than yours" Corrin said

Corrin finished him off by cutting him in half completely. Anankos was now dead. However some of his power went back into Garon. Corrin managed to absorb most of his power.

He was panting heavily and was glaring at Corrin.

"This can't be happening. I can't be defeated by a mere child. It's not possible" Garon said

That's when several people entered the throne room. It was the Nohrian siblings along with Lilith. They were shocked to see that their father was heavily injured.

"Father!" Xander shouted

The others were too shocked to move. They didn't need to know the story to figure out what had happened. Somehow Corrin had defeated their father in combat.

Lilith went over to see if Corrin was okay. But she was grabbed by Garon and was held hostage.

"You think you've won haven't you?" Garon asked

"Of course I have. Now I need to kill you" Corrin said

"If you take another step then Lilith will be done for" Garon said

"You seem to enjoin kidnapping people and using them as hostages" Corrin said

"Lady Corrin" Lilith said

"Don't move, Lilith" Corrin said

Lilith was happy that her special friend was going to save her. However that wasn't the case. Corrin shot a dark beam at both Garon and Lilith. It went straight through both of them. Everyone was shocked that their sister would do such a thing. Lilith had blood come out of her mouth.

"L-lady C-Corrin, why?" Lilith asked

"I was planning on coming after you next anyway since you house some of Anankos' power. You saved me the trouble of hunting you down and Garon saved me the trouble of holding you in place so I wouldn't have to fight you" Corrin said

Corrin then proceeded to absorb all the energy that they had. Lilith disappeared and went into Corrin's body and Garon just dropped dead.

"Corrin, what did you do?" Leo asked

"I killed Garon and Anankos. I absorbed their power, which has made me stronger" Corrin said

"Corrin, I can't believe that you would do this" Xander said

"I did say that I was going to destroy Nohr and Hoshido and I meant it" Corrin said

"I'm sorry, Corrin, but I can't allow to do this anymore. I will defeat you" Xander said

"You really think you can take me on? I just defeated Garon. What makes you think that you can beat me?" Corrin asked

"I will defeat you. It's my fault that you're like this and I will take responsibility for it" Xander said

Corrin unleashed some black flames Xander dodged it. However he saw that his sister was using the black flame spell to light the entire castle on fire.

"You have two options now. You can come after me or save the castle, the choice is yours" Corrin said

Corrin exited the castle through an open window. The siblings knew that they had to save the castle. They managed to put it out but it took some time. They knew that the next time they saw Corrin they would be enemies. The first thing that they would need to do would be to form an alliance with Hoshido so they would be able to take Corrin down.

Corrin then absorbed all of the energy that they had. Lilith disappeared and


End file.
